


Full Moon

by greenbergsays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Murder, Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbergsays/pseuds/greenbergsays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A predator stalks through the woods and behind him, a wolf trails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how this went: [kedreeva](kedreeva.tumblr.com) and I were talking the other day about Peter Hale; we got onto the subject of Peter/Greenberg and she asked, “what would that ship name even be?” (The answer is St. Peterberg, btw.) Then she told me that it’s not a real ship until there’s fic.
> 
> Challenge accepted and completed.
> 
> This fic is based on the idea of Greenberg murdering people involved in the fire as a courting gesture to Peter.

The moon hangs high in a cloudless sky, bright and full. It illuminates the forest trail and casts shadows everywhere else, making the preserve a haunted, sinister place to be at night. A boy walks between the trees, off the path but still certain of where he’s going. His footsteps are the only thing heard; the crunch of dead brush beneath his sneakers is loud in the silence.

A predator stalks the woods and behind him, a wolf trails.

*

Greenberg smiles down at the ground, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his lacrosse hoodie. He knows, without turning around, who follows him through the woods. The clues were left for only one person and even if they were found by _others_ , no one else makes him feel like this; safe, protected.

His love has finally found him.

“Did you enjoy them?” Greenberg asks softly. He keeps walking, adding, “my presents?”

The air behind him shifts and then strong hands curl around his arms, yanking him back against a solid chest. One arm slides around his waist, holding him there lest he try to escape – as if he’d want to – and the other slides up to curl long fingers around his neck. He feels the bite of sharp claws against his skin, an unneeded warning.

A nose presses behind his ear, breathing him in, scenting him.

“I know you,” Peter Hale says in his ear, intrigued. “You’re the intern.”

Greenberg shudders, relaxing into Peter’s hold as those words resonate through him.

 _I know you_.

The thing is no one really _sees_ Greenberg. He’s the kid that everyone looks past at school, the quiet intern that no one talks to at the hospital. He has a face and a name but no one _remembers_ , can never say with any certainty if they’ve seen him before.

Knowing that hurts but the pain isn’t new. It’s a dull ache buried deep in his chest, a twinge that he barely noticed after all these years. He feels the absence of it now, though, gone with Peter’s reassurance.

He knows Greenberg. He _remembers_.

“My little helper,” Peter huffs, amused. “Why?”

He’s so _curious_ , Greenberg’s wolf. Somehow, Greenberg knew he would be and that, more than anything, is what drove him to play his game with Peter. Killing those involved in the fire – killing the ones Peter hadn’t gotten to yet – wasn’t enough. He needed Peter to know, to see.

“Because you’re mine,” Greenberg says, matter-of-fact. “And I’m yours.”

It’s so _simple_ but then again, the truth always is.

“Is that so?” Peter asks dangerously, his claws sinking into Greenberg’s skin. Small droplets of blood spill out from the small punctures made but still Greenberg isn’t afraid.

“Yes,” he says. “And you didn’t answer my question; did you like them?”

“Which ones?” Greenberg feels the stretch of Peter’s smile against his skin. “The ones you killed? Or the ones you didn’t?”

He breathes out, ecstatic, “you _knew_ ,” because he didn’t expect Peter to parse that out yet. So clever, his wolf; they’ll do well together.

“There’s one more,” Greenberg says, turning his head very carefully to look at Peter. Their faces are so close now. “One more I haven’t touched. For _you_.”

Peter’s eyes flash brilliant red and Greenberg smiles because that’s the moment; that’s when Peter _truly_ becomes his. He reaches up to cover the hand on his throat, fingers sliding between Peter’s. He’s allowed to pull Peter’s hand away, their fingers still interlocked as Greenberg turns to face him fully.

He whispers, “let me take you to her,” and pulls Peter through the forest, towards the Hale house.

Kate Argent dies under the full moon but that’s when Greenberg finally begins to live.


End file.
